What it Means to be Honest
by Azure.Zinc
Summary: Sesshomaru forcibly mated Inuyasha and in turn trapped the young hanyou with him for eternity. Inuyasha comes to learn that Sesshomaru has been hiding all manner of secrets from everyone. (I wanted to try a story where Inuyasha was raped but doesn't have Stockholm syndrome.)
1. Chapter 1

Fifty-three years after the battle with Naraku, word spread throughout the land that the Lord of the West had taken a mate. The rumor said, that the lord had taken a hanyou as his beloved. Though that wasn't the only rumor about the mated pair. The rumor that followed closely behind was the hanyou's temper and hatred for his mate. He had been forcibly mated and bound to the lord for eternity. Said hanyou was currently sitting in his bed chambers, pissed off once more. Servants were currently going on and on about how much they loved the king and how lucky he was to be mated to him. It'd been a day since he was forcibly brought here and four hours after his last escape attempt. "Piss off!" He growled loudly, sending the servants into a frenzy of fear. "The next time one of you mentions that bastard around me I'll run you through with my fucking Tetsaiga!" He bellowed. "Now get the fuck out!" They ran from his chambers with tears in their eyes and the scent of fear obvious in the air.

"You know they are merely here to help." Was Kotono, one of Sesshomaru's advisors. "No need to be nasty."

"Would you be calm if you were a fucking prisoner? Now get the fuck out before I kill you." The hanyou's youki pulsed dangerously.

"Young hanyou I am not your enemy." The advisor started.

"Everyone in this castle and everyone in these lands is my fucking enemy. Now leave." He growled, losing his patience.

"Trust me my lord, you'll come to love it here." He said as he turned to leave. Kotono had been advisor to the lord of the west for centuries. He was a great and just ruler and he was sure the hanyou would see reason.

Inuyasha began to laugh, "We'll see, now won't we?" The door closed and Inuyasha locked it behind the annoying bastard. Sesshomaru was lucky, lucky that if Inuyasha killed him he'd end up killing himself as well. There had to be a way to remove his cursed mating mark. Inuyasha had no doubt in his heart that there was. He'd been through too much to preserve his life and to have it snatched from him was unacceptable. No matter what it took, Inuyasha was sure he would be able to free himself. Inuyasha sat in his firerat robes, the servants had been setting out a multitude of Kimono, Hakama, and Haori for him to choose from. It was for the ceremony that he would not be going to. According to the annoying servants the lords and ladies from other lands would be coming to congratulate and give gifts to the _happy_ mated pair. Inuyasha threw the clothing to the floor before he began planning his next escape. The last time he'd gotten quite far, his only issue was the bastard king. When word reached Sesshomaru of his escape the lord came quickly, he needed to get so far from the castle before that happened that the shitty lord wouldn't know where he went.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at knocking on the door. "Fuck off." He growled at the unknown entity. The being knocked again. He didn't want to see anyone. The knocking continued and was quite persistent. It was ticking the already angry hanyou off. Grabbing Tetsaiga he transformed it before standing in front of the door. "You have three seconds before Tetsaiga ends your life." The knocking continued with each count. After one he blasted the entire wall, not caring about destroying the castle and everyone within. When the dust cleared, no one was there.

From behind what remained of the wall the bastard showed his ugly mug. "Have you lost your mind? You could've killed someone!"

"Oh wow, I don't know how Tetsaiga works, that wasn't my intention at all." He shot back, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Beside the lord, he noted, stood a servant girl shaking. She was a wolf and she heard his warning. She should've backed off. The lord had told them that while the hanyou had a temper, he was quite charismatic and kind but from what she was looking at that was not the case. Tears welled up in her eyes as she began to cry, the full reality that she'd nearly lost her life hitting her. Guards took her away from the mess and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru's emotionless face stared at Inuyasha who glared at him. "If you are to live here you cannot scare off those who are doing their jobs."

"Oh really? I can't? Any servant who so much as opens their mouth around me, I will kill." Inuyasha laughed, "They can test me if they want to. Bastard." Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru growled grabbing the hanyou, forcing him to drop the Tetsaiga at the pressure placed on his wrist but Inuyasha merely stared into his cold eyes in challenge, "What are you gonna do bastard? _Rape_ me again? Kill me?" Sesshomaru had had enough, growling he released the hanyou and ordered for the mess to be cleaned up. "Thought so, bastard." Inuyasha smirked triumphantly. He watched the servants use magic to fix the walls and door as they tried desperately to avoid eye contact and keep silent. If he ended up stuck here, this is how he wanted it to be. No contact with anyone, ever. When they were finished, they cleaned up the clothing and left with fire on their backs. Inuyasha examined Tetsaiga, wondering if he should destroy something else to get his point across.

When dinner rolled around Inuyasha sat quietly in his room. He didn't want to eat anything, he didn't want to see anyone. He was currently moping about the turn his life had taken. One minute he's sleeping peacefully in a tree, the next he's being raped by his own brother. Not only was his body still in pain, but his pride was hurt. He was staring off into a panicked daze as the events replayed in his head causing his body to tremble slightly. His door then opened and the fugly green toad walked in with servants pushing a cart. "His majesty has assumed you aren't coming to dinner and so he has had food brought to you hanyou!" The green thing started mumbling about vile hanyou and said hanyou approached slowly. The servants began to shake in fear, having heard what almost happened to a servant earlier in the day. Inuyasha balled his fist tightly and hit the toad with all his might before kicking the cart over. "Why you!"

"Tell that bastard to fuck off." A servant nearly opened his mouth to speak against Inuyasha's insult but remained quiet when Inuyasha's glare landed on him. "Clean the shit up and get out." The servant hurried to do as said before grabbing the toad and making their escape. Inuyasha sighed and sat in front of the balcony. He could admit that the view was beautiful but he was still a caged bird looking out. Not sleeping, sometime before dawn he left his rooms for the first time since Sesshomaru put him there after capturing him. He'd seen fruit trees from his balcony and decided that's what he wanted. Hoping into one of the trees he noticed several barrels, he assumed they collected the fruit for the castle. Shrugging he began eating, he nearly ate the tree bare before he was satisfied. Looking down he could see the servants bustling around, the dumb ass ceremony was in a week or something like that. They were all fooling themselves if they thought he was actually going to go. Making himself comfortable he ended up dozing off.

When he woke, servants were picking from the other trees. Taking a few more fruit before jumping down, he stretched and began to wander. He felt the mark on his shoulder throb and wondered what the hell it meant. He scratched it and continued on his way. The castle seemed to go on for forever, he wasn't lost, just wanted to know the layout. Taking note of all the exits as well as seemingly hidden windows he felt quite satisfied. He finally made it to the garden that his balcony overlooked. He jumped on the wall and looked out at his freedom being taunted in front of him. Lost in thought, he simply stood and stared at the endless expansion of sea. From where his rooms were. If he looked down there was ocean and sharp rocks that could kill even the most powerful youki.

A guard had seen Inuyasha standing with a blank stare and sent a servant to alert Sesshomaru of his possible escape attempt. Inuyasha didn't even move when the lord arrived his angry youki flaring. "Inuyasha." The lord growled.

"Asshole." Inuyasha replied bored.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru watched the hanyou closely. Surely, he was not foolish enough to believe he could escape, especially with the lord standing with him.

"Reminiscing about when I used to be happy." Inuyasha whispered sarcastically before jumping down then jumping into the balcony of his room and shutting the doors. Sesshomaru merely came in after him and stood in front of the hanyou, who sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest. Inuyasha said nothing as he stared off into space. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes at the hanyou as he tried to sort through the emotions he was receiving, his behavior needed to stop. He'd hoped that using female servants would have kept him from being too rough with the staff. Servants were too afraid to come near him after hearing about how he nearly killed one of them. Saying nothing he exited the room, nothing would come from an argument. He would talk to the hanyou at a later time, it was quite early and he seemed to have cooled off for now.

Inuyasha fell asleep on the floor but woke in the uncomfortable bed later that night. Sesshomaru's gross scent was on him and he filled the bath to wash it away. Jumping in completely clothed he scrubbed at his hair where the scent was the heaviest. Jumping out, he made his way to the balcony and jumped down. Soaked he walked through the halls on his way back to the orchard to eat more fruit. It was still early and he assumed dinner was taking place. Shaking dry in the middle of the hall, and possibly ruining an expensive painting of the bastard king, he made his way to the dining room as he continued to drip from leftover water. As he thought, dinner was being served but Sesshomaru wasn't the only one at the table. Several important looking youki were also there, and all eyes were on him. "Lord Inuyasha, we didn't think you'd be joining us." Were the words from a bear youki.

"Piss. Off." Was his quick response as he headed to the kitchen's.

"Inuyasha, Lord Yoghi is one of our most trusted allies, and has been ally to us since the time of Lord Touga."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to care? Fuck off, you ass." Entering the kitchen and rudely telling the cook to make him food he sighed. He was going to ask politely but the bastard had soured his mood by existing.

In the dining room, Sesshomaru apologized for Inuyasha's rudeness. "The boy sure has a lot of fight in him! Reminds me of you when you were young!" Lord Yoghi laughed loudly.

"According to our people he's saved a great many of them. Could he just be having a hard time adjusting?" An elemental youki, Lady Kaisha asked. Everyone became silent once more when Inuyasha reentered with a large plate of food. Eating as he made his way from the room he was stopped by Lady Kaisha. "My name is Lady Kaisha, I must thank the hanyou that saved a great deal of my people in the southern lands."

Inuyasha glared at her. "Why are you talking to me?" Taken aback the queen began again only to be stopped, "You know what. Nevermind." Dropping the plate of food in front of her, which broke loudly, he walked passed her, "You ruined my appetite."

Sesshomaru growled loudly, "Inuyasha."

"What bastard?" Inuyasha growled back. Sesshomaru grabbed him by his hair and pulled him from the room. Inuyasha tried his best to claw at the firm grip but no matter how much blood he drew the lord wouldn't release him.

When they entered his chambers Sesshomaru knocked him down, "Are you trying to start a war?"

"I don't fucking care about these goddamn lands, let them fucking burn bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You will cease this behavior. You will apologize to those you've offended and you will not call me out of my name in front of others, do you hear me?" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red with the need to discipline his mate. Inuyasha glared menacingly at the lord. "Do you hear me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru repeated, expecting an answer.

"Fuck you. Bastard." Inuyasha snarled. Sesshomaru growled and pinned the hanyou to the floor. Using one strong hand he held his hands above his head and began to strip him with the other. "What the fuck!? Let me go!" He shouted, desperately trying to free himself. Sesshomaru shredded the robes of the fire-rat with his claws, and Inuyasha's undergarments were also shredded. The lord then freed his cock and positioned himself. As he began to press in Inuyasha began panicking and hyperventilating as he shouted, "Let me go you fucking rapist!" Sesshomaru paused, his grip tightened and his eyes became red. Pushing in to the hilt, Inuyasha screamed bloody murder. Servants in the hall heard the scream and tensed in fear, wondering what would cause the young lord to scream as such.

Without Tetsaiga touching his body his youkai took over and snapped at the lord with his fangs. "Even his youkai is opposed," Sesshomaru thought angrily. Grabbing the hanyou's face he wrenched his head to the side and bit into the mating mark, forcing the hanyou to submit. His cock became hard instantly as his passage finally began to lubricate. Sesshomaru began a harsh pace using his demon speed and strength. Inuyasha's youkai form wouldn't stop struggling as it desperately tried to free itself. Biting down harder, but this time at the exposed throat, the hanyou went limp in submission fearful of having its throat ripped out. Without it fighting Sesshomaru was able to focus on his task. Soon, Inuyasha was forced to cum and he followed closely after. Pulling his cock from Inuyasha's abused hole, it was covered in blood and semen. Sesshomaru grimaced and looked up into the fearful red eyes of Inuyasha's youkai. Standing and righting his clothing, "You _will_ apologize." Sesshomaru growled before leaving.

Inuyasha's youkai laid on the floor for quite a while before it began to howl its sorrows and cry out for help. The howls were loud and shook the castle, many canine youki that worked as servants couldn't believe what they were hearing. Canine guards rushed to the room of the lord, anxious and instinctively worried, but Sesshomaru sent them away. None had known it to be possible for a youkai to reject a mate as powerful as Sesshomaru. The lord was quite literally the epitome of what any youki could want for breeding and status in the world, but it was obvious to the canine youki that the hanyou wanted no part in that. Eventually, the howling stopped and Inuyasha's youkai faded leaving the hanyou sniffling and picking himself up. He kicked the fire-rat into a pile and made his way to the bathroom. Filling the bath, he sat in near boiling water, feeling beyond filthy. For the first time since Kagome had passed away, he cried. His sobbing was heard only by the lord, who stood in front of his chamber doors his youkai wouldn't allow him to leave, and the servant he'd nearly murdered the day before. Being a dog and a wolf, the two could hear him clearly, though others couldn't. Sesshomaru's youkai was at war with himself, it demanded he removed the threats surrounding his mate but he was the only thing threatening Inuyasha.

"He's so unhappy." The wolf servant noted, feeling horrid for the young man, wondering if things would be different had they met outside of the castle. She looked at her lord who wore an unreadable mask. It must be hard to be the cause of your mate's strife.

Inuyasha eventually calmed down to hiccups before spotting a pair of scissors and hair products by the edge of the bath. Taking the scissors, he examined them before he began cutting. He'd never allow the bastard to drag him away by his hair ever again. Inuyasha cut it so much he didn't even recognize himself in the reflection of the water. When he exited the bath, he entered his bedroom while whipping off the clumps of hair that stuck to his body, he locked both his door and the door to the balcony and drew the curtains. The fire-rat had repaired itself and he pulled it on with an apology. Grabbing Tetsaiga he piled all of the blankets and pillows on the floor before curling up in them. He stayed in the dark like that for eight days, ignoring all the knocks, ignoring the speaking servants, and even ignoring his own needs. Inuyasha cried to himself, he was a prisoner and he didn't know how he could free himself. His stomach growled loudly as the pang of hunger burned him. It'd been a long time since he'd felt that age old sting.

The lock was broken on his door and forced open. Sesshomaru walked in with the servant pushing a cart. "You need to eat." Inuyasha rolled to his other side saying nothing. "Inuyasha, I will not tell you again." Inuyasha said nothing under the mountain of pillows and blankets he'd gathered. That's when Sesshomaru noticed all of the hair around the room. There were chunks of it everywhere. He narrowed his eyes at the bundle, he removed the blankets and Inuyasha struck out at him. Pinning the hanyou's arms to himself he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What possessed you to do something this inane?"

"Let me go! Let me go! You fucking rapist!" Inuyasha shouted as he struggled for freedom. The scent of his fear hitting the lord, driving his youkai mad with the desire to rid the room of whatever was causing such a reaction.

Sesshomaru pushed his youkai away and glared at the hanyou. Taken aback at being called a rapist yet again the lord paused and growled, "Never. Ever. Belittle my person with that title again, Inuyasha."

"Or what? You'll rape me again! That's what you are! A rapist!" Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru released him with a growl. It hadn't been a month and he'd been insulted more than he'd ever been insulted in his life. Releasing the hanyou he took his leave, "Eat."

Inuyasha sat up breathing heavily. "I fucking hate you." Sesshomaru could feel the hate and animosity Inuyasha felt for him through the mating mark. His youkai whined in his head, upset that he'd upset their mate. It whined and growled, begging him to make the hanyou see reason. He'd let the hanyou cool down before they spoke about the ceremony. Inuyasha glared at the servant, "I don't want that crap. Leave."

"I-I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha…b-but…Lord Sesshomaru s-said…" She stuttered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Maiyu mi'lord." She answered.

"Well, Maiyu, you can take the food and what Sesshomaru said, and shove it up your ass. Get the fuck out or die." Maiyu ran off in tears, leaving the cart much to Inuyasha's displeasure.

"Making a young girl cry, mi'lord how distasteful." Was Kotono once more. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga, he was tired of the games the people in the castle played with him. "Oh, my lord you won't use…" The youki's body dropped to the ground, officially becoming the first person in the castle to die by his hand. Sliding to the floor, he stared at the body as blood poured from it. A servant walked past and screamed loudly, guards rushed to the scene pausing at the sight of the deceased man.

"Anyone else wanna try fucking with me?" Inuyasha threatened. Sitting on the balcony he waited for the guards to take the youki's body and the servants to clean the blood from the room. He looked down at the garden below, then at the walls of his prison. He thought about when Sesshomaru first attacked him, it had to be around two weeks ago or something by now. He jumped down and made his way to the orchard, he wanted more fruit.

()()()()()()()()()()

When he finally arrived, he jumped into a tree and began eating again. The fruit reminded him of home, of Kagome, and his other friends. Blood still stained his haori and hakama but he didn't really care. If he had to start chopping heads off to make his point, then that's what he'd do. Later in the day he made his way back to his rooms. "I-I don't know what happened mi'lord…I thought he was all talk that he wouldn't…"

"Inuyasha is volatile. It's best if you didn't bother him. Stay away from him Kotono…I won't revive you again." Were Sesshomaru's words. "Inuyasha. Please do not kill my advisors and servants. They have done nothing to deserve it."

Inuyasha glared at the lord when he rounded the corner the advisor flinched and backed away from him, "Anyone sick enough to follow you needs to be put out of their misery." He bit out before continuing on his way. Sesshomaru watched his retreating back, lost on what to do with the hanyou before a lightbulb went off in his head. "You may have everyone in this godforsaken place fooled but I know who you really are." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and Kotono looked between the two, the tension in the room so thick he felt like he was choking on it.

Inuyasha was pleased to see that everything had been cleaned. He felt a little sick but assumed that was from starving then overeating. Pulling the blankets from the bed and piling them on the floor once more he curled up with Tetsaiga. "There is a bed." Were the words from a woman. Sitting up, he was ready to kill whomever it was. "My name is Masane, I am the head castle healer. Lord Sesshomaru wished for me to examine you."

"Get out." Inuyasha said quietly, his ire increasing with every moment the woman stood before him.

"Don't worry, all I have to do is look at you. Well, through you." She eyed him up and down. "Interesting. Are you feeling unwell?" Inuyasha merely growled in response. "I understand why you're upset with the King. I don't agree with what he's done to you but it's been done. He's the only person you can be with now, you should try to make the most of it." Sesshomaru stood outside of the door, certain that he'd made the right choice in sending Masane.

At that Inuyasha laughed, "You expect me to roll over and accept that that bastard raped me and is keeping me imprisoned here? You think the fact that I'm stuck with him will change my mind? Sesshomaru put me through hell for almost my entire life, so he'd better be fucking ready for a show if he thinks this is over. Get. Out. I won't tell you again."

"Well, my lord, the ceremony is in six days. Think about attending. After all, eternity is a long time." Masane looked him over once more to confirm what she saw before meeting her lord in the hall and walking with him to her office. "He is quite the card my lord." Sesshomaru said nothing in return. "He is also pregnant."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction, "How long?"

"He is maybe two weeks along. Seven more weeks and the pup or pups will be here." She concluded. "But he needs to be examined and only eating fruit will not help the growing pup or pups. In all honestly, with the levels of distress coursing through his unfed body the pups aren't going to survive. He'll lose this pregnancy and any other after this if it continues." She concluded, thinking about what she'd seen. The aura of the pups was still too faint for Inuyasha to feel but it wouldn't be long until he realized it.

"I can't do much of anything about his behavior without him snapping out every time he sees me." Sesshomaru contemplated.

"Well my lord, this is what happens when you take a mate by force. I wouldn't be surprised if even after birthing a child he rejected it and was content with letting it die." She sighed.

"He wouldn't do something like that. He wouldn't harm an innocent child." Sesshomaru was certain of that.

She had been working for the shiroinu clan for many generations and had seen this more than once. "And Lord Touga thought the same about your mother. Did you really think he'd be okay with this?"

"What would your advice be?"

"Leave him alone. Let him hole himself in his room. Let him be alone and think about things. Stay away from him." She stated as if it were obvious. "He needs a better bed as well. It's uncomfortable and he refuses to use it. Restlessness will not help his condition."

"That can be done but my youkai won't allow that." Sesshomaru bit out.

"Then your youkai should know it will be responsible for the deaths of your unborn pups." She stated coolly. Sesshomaru felt the fire in his youkai die down at the thought of the deaths of his unborn pups. Leaving the room, he ordered that all servants never set foot in the hall that housed the hanyou's chambers and guards were to stay away as well. If this is what he must do then so be it. During dinner with the many lords and ladies that arrived to congratulate him he informed them that they were to have no contact with his mate, who was quite upset. They nodded in respect to his wishes. Sesshomaru sighed, this was turning out to be more work than what he was ready for.

()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha lay in his mountain of blankets, he'd went and gotten more to add to the fluffle. He was surprised that no one had bothered him in four days. No knocking, no annoying servants, not even feet scurrying past his door. Something was off. Inuyasha sighed and tried to go back to sleep. At least in his dreams he was free. The following morning his stomach growled fiercely but he ignored it. He didn't want anything Sesshomaru deemed food and slept soundly in his mountain. He woke up every now and then wondering why no one had been bothering him, he was becoming quite suspicious but maybe they'd finally taken a hint after he killed that guy. He thought to himself.

In Sesshomaru's office, however, Inuyasha's hunger was driving the youki mad. His youkai was screeching in his head to provide for their pregnant mate, and to keep their mate safe. The only true way for him to do such was to stay away from him. He stood and went to join the visiting lords and ladies for breakfast, his youkai pissed about him eating while their mate went hungry. He pushed it down as he sat before the lords and ladies. They conversed about different topics relating to their respective lands when Inuyasha walked through the door. Lady Kaisha opened her mouth to speak and apologize to the hanyou but Sesshomaru stopped her. He would make sure others left the hanyou alone as well. Sesshomaru and the others said nothing as he went into the kitchen for food. When he reentered the room, the royals had already jumped back into their conversations and the only one watching him was Sesshomaru. His youkai buzzed happily in his head seeing the hanyou with a large plate of food.

Inuyasha walked through the halls eating what he'd grabbed from the kitchen, his stomach whining out it's thanks. He felt a lot better and clear headed. Going back to his room he'd decided when he was going to escape. During the ceremony, the priestess would announce them both to come in. He'd be able to dart away whilst they introduced and talked about how _great_ the lord was. Inuyasha smiled, Sesshomaru would be so caught up in all of the lords and ladies that he wouldn't be able to move from them quick enough. Finishing off the food as he walked he set the plate aside and curled back into his nest. The next day there was a knock at his door for the first time in what seemed like quite a while. Inuyasha could smell the lord strongly on the other side and growled, preparing Tetsaiga. "I am not here to harm you Inuyasha."

"Yeah well since my birth you've been the largest threat to my life so forgive me if I'm not warm and welcoming." Inuyasha growled, youkai agitated.

Sesshomaru examined the levels of stress coming off the hanyou and decided to make it quick. "You must come to the ceremony tonight. There is no room for argument."

"Fine. Get out." Inuyasha gritted.

"The servants will come in a bit past noon to help you prepare. Do not harm them, they are paid to do what they do. Goodbye." The lord turned on his heel and left Inuyasha's room. His youkai felt like it had won a small victory but he had something to ensure that the hanyou would show up.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, Sesshomaru was a fool for believing he was going to go. He'd play along though, he'd play along well. As the lord said, a few hours past noon a servant timidly knocked on his door. "Come in."

He was bored as they dolled him up, one girl whined about him cutting his hair as she trimmed into a style. Another servant hushed her and continued to work. When they finished, they showed him a mirror and he rolled his eyes. "Does something displease you?"

"This is pointless. Why get dressed up to be gawked at? This is stupid." He grumbled.

"Ah, well, my lord the ceremony is when the elders come to find balance within the new mating and for strengthening bonds with treaty holders. Everyone should look their best, though Keira was correct in bemoaning the loss of your hair. It was quite beautiful." The servant explained.

They had dressed him in red, the hakama and haori was covered in stylized jewels and other nonsense. He sighed then looked at the jeweled cuffs. Leading him to the door they left him standing there, as he heard them begin to announce Sesshomaru, he turned to leave but was met with a barrier. He didn't have Tetsaiga by his side, leaving it in his room with his fire-rat robes. He began to panic, he couldn't sit in a room full of youki without the blade. "Why is there a fucking barrier?" He growled angrily. His anxiety levels increased when he heard them call his name and begin to introduce him. He'd much rather die than enter without his sword. He felt the cuffs tug at him. "What the fuck!?" He shouted angrily. He was being pulled into the hall where the event was taking place. With a scowl, he walked in as people 'oh'd and ah'd', glaring daggers at his rapist, who patted the seat next to him, he turned his head up and stood near the exit with his arms crossed looking as unfriendly as possible.

"Lord Inuyasha if you would please join your mate before us?" An elder stated.

"No fucking way in hell." Inuyasha growled.

"It is important for us to finish the ceremony my lord." The elder continued, wondering about the nature of their mating.

"Do you think I care?" Inuyasha laughed becoming more cynical and anxious. There wasn't one youki in the room he could trust, and it was putting him on edge.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled becoming quite furious with his mate's words against him.

"What!? You ruined my fucking life and are keeping me imprisoned here! Who in their right mind would want to be your mate! You're the last person anyone would choose!" Inuyasha shouted for all to hear. "You twisted bastard! I hate you and always will. Fuck you, fuck everyone in this goddamned room." Inuyasha tried once more to get pass the barrier but found it shrank to the door. "I want my life back." His whispered, thinking about his many adventures and the lifelong friends he'd made on his journeys. "I was happy…and you took that way from me…just like everything else good in my life. You're just like Naraku."

The lord bristled at the comparison to one who'd caused so much misery throughout the lands. "You are not allowed to leave until the ceremony is over. Finish it and the barrier will dissipate." Sesshomaru explained, keeping calm.

"Then I guess we're going to be here for a while. I said I'd come, I never said I'd participate." Inuyasha sneered.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru stated hearing the whispers about how damaged their mating was. He could hear every spoken word and it was draining.

"Tell them what you did." Inuyasha stated after a moment, looking at the lord with a chilled expression that rivaled his own. His eyes showing no emotion and Sesshomaru receiving feelings of apathy at most, through the mark. "Tell them what you did, or let me out of here." The lords and ladies in the room watched and felt the tension grow. They looked between the two Inu with curiosity and bewilderment. "Tell them what you did and I'll participant." Sesshomaru remained silent as he met Inuyasha's dead gaze and the barrier dissipated, "Thought so, you fucking rapist." Many eyes in the crowd widened in disbelief. One man stood to defend the lords honor, accusing Inuyasha of lying but the damage had already been done as all eyes stared at the Lord, who watched his mate. The elder preforming the ceremony sighed before sharing a look with the other elders. Inuyasha took his leave as the elders surrounded the Lord to question him. Inuyasha was relieved to have finally escaped the oppressive environment. He tore off the fancy clothing, shredding it with his claws, before pulling on his fire-rat and standing in the room that seemed even smaller than before. His initial plans had been ruined. He assumed many would stop and talk to Sesshomaru for quite a while and the security detail was focused on the event. Jumping from his balcony he stood on the wall that faced a sheer drop to the ocean and jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was falling down quickly, shifting his body he unsheathed Tetsaiga and drove it into the side of the mountain, slowing his descent but causing his body to slam harshly into the side of the mountain making him dizzy. He found purchase and climbed down before darting off as quickly as he could into the forest. He ran for hours, his chest and legs burned from the strain. He wouldn't be going to the slayers village where the elderly Miroku and Sango lived, nor would he return to his forest. He tried to think of a place where Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to find him, the islands that housed the hanyou came to mind but Inuyasha sighed, the lord had been there before. Continuing his mad dash, he stopped when he came to a body of water. A slow stream was just what he needed. He dipped in and washed furiously, the cold water causing his overheated body to protest. The marking on his neck began to burn. He felt the sting of what he hoped was Sesshomaru's anger and smiled. "Be pissed, bastard."

Taking a moment to breathe before he started running once more happiness burned into the core of his being. He'd finally managed to escape. The last thing he needed to do was remove the mating mark. He knew just who'd be able to help him accomplish that. A few more hours of running and he was at the entrance of a cave, "It's been a long time you stupid boy."

"Ey shut up old man I need your help." Inuyasha growled.

"Have you destroyed the sword of your father once more?" The odd youki asked.

"No, I just. I need a way to remove a mating mark." Inuyasha bit out, showing the wound.

"Impossible!" Totosai wacked him with one of his many tools. "A mating mark is forever."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Inuyasha sneered.

"That is what those young-uns would tell you. Of course, there is a way to remove it, I think. You might not have ever entered the world otherwise."

Inuyasha crouched down and got close to the youki, "Tell me how. Now."

"Well, if I recall, your lord father's mate at the time. Quite the beauty, if I do say so myself. In fact…"

"Just get to the point!" Inuyasha bellowed when he realized Totosai was winding into a long tangent about women.

"Sesshomaru's mother was very unhappy in her mating. She was so unhappy in fact, that she herself created the magic and spell necessary to remove a mating mark. Which is why she still lives and your Lord Father has passed. But there is always a price to pay."

Inuyasha's face fell a bit. The last time he'd met Sesshomaru's mother, she'd tried to kill him. He sighed, "I don't know what to do…"

"Stupid boy, I just explained it. Didn't I? Was I sleeping?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Totosai's antics. He sighed heavily and looked at the ground, memories of his plight hitting him and causing him to tremble. "Inuyasha. What has happened?"

Inuyasha looked away, unsure of if he wanted to tell the old man with his heartache. Finally, looking up at the old man he gave a sad smile. "That bastard Sesshomaru attacked me…and he…he…" Inuyasha bit his lip. It was so easy to throw what the demon had done to him in the youki's face and shout about it to let people know what a horrid person the bastard was but sitting here, in front of someone who'd helped him in countless ways…it was hard to say the words. His eyes watered and he wiped them away furiously, he didn't want to cry about it anymore, he wanted it to be over with.

Totosai placed his hand on the hanyou's shoulder able to put the pieces together with his withering mind. "My poor boy, I am sorry."

Inuyasha nodded and they sat in silence for a moment before Inuyasha stood. "So, I have to find that woman and get her to help me somehow." Inuyasha groaned, "Easier said than done." In recent years, he and his youkai had matured. He could speak to it as most youki could now that he had come of age. With his coming of age, however, his humanity had also grown stronger. He could hear his two halves bickering constantly and it gave him massive headaches. For once though, the three of them agreed, that he had to get rid of the mating mark. He thanked the old man before darting off once more. Looking up at the sky as noon approached he felt his stomach turn before he vomited. "What the fuuuuuck?" He groaned.

He stood vomiting until there was nothing left in his stomach and he became dizzy. Jumping into the tallest tree he was able to find he decided he needed to sleep for at least an hour or two before he continued on his way. When he woke, he scanned the area for food. The sun had yet to set so he still had time for a quick meal. The mark on his neck was hot to the touch and uncomfortable. He decided fish was best as he could cool it in the water. Floating in the water, he found out he felt a lot better. He'd managed to get away and had a way to removed Sesshomaru's cursed mark. As he floated he began thinking about what kind of lover he would want to find when he was finally free to choose. He ended up blushing because he'd never had to think about what qualities he needed someone to have. He remembered Kagome talking to Miroku about having types. Types of people who you desired to be with. Gender wise Inuyasha couldn't care less but he'd want someone reliable and strong. Someone who wasn't afraid to argue with him but at the same time didn't want to change him into something he wasn't. Someone who would respect him and his strengths, and help him grow as a person. He assumed he must've had a thing for dark hair and eyes so he put that on the check list. After catching a few fish he made a fire to cook them. His stomach felt a lot more settled afterward and he took off once more, in all his time traveling the lands he's never gone east, so that where he headed.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru couldn't see straight. It had been almost two days since Inuyasha left the castle. He gave the hanyou the benefit of the doubt and it was stabbing him in the back. He felt Inuyasha's emotions through the mark, the hanyou was ecstatic and it was making him angrier. His youkai wanted to punish their pregnant mate but it was also tearing his head apart because no one had seen his mate leave. His mate was pregnant and away from the protection of the castle. The lord was on edge. Not only was he searching for the hanyou, his best men from his army were searching as well. He even put a generous bounty on the hanyou's head with explicit instructions that he should not be harmed. Sesshomaru couldn't remember being as angry and mainly worried as he was, he was currently following the scent of the hanyou while the others checked places he frequented. They were even sent to check the bone eaters well, it was driving him insane. He didn't even understand why he mated the hanyou himself but it was too late now, he had no choice but to stay with him and make it work for both of them. He growled to himself when his mind replayed the many times Inuyasha had called him a rapist. The young man annoyed him to no end. He was trying with the hanyou but he made it increasingly difficult not to hate him.

Inuyasha's scent stopped suddenly and Sesshomaru nearly destroyed the forest surrounding him. He'd never had trouble bumping into the blasted hanyou before. _He wasn't avoiding you before_. Sounded in his mind. In a rare show of emotion, he heaved a sigh. His mind was buzzing pleasantly with Inuyasha's happiness, it only angered him further. Consciously, he knew why the hanyou was so happy to be away from him, the same could not be said for his inner beast who wailed inside of him. Between his conscious thoughts and those of his inner self the lord had to rest a moment. Running into a tree wouldn't help his image at all especially after Inuyasha had ruined it as he did. He was stuck for almost 4 hours being questioned by the council about his ' _crimes'_ which is why Inuyasha had so much time to get away. He'd wanted to slaughter the council afterword. Sesshomaru's mind wandered to the pup or pups that the hanyou was carrying, Inuyasha would give birth in approximately 5 weeks. He'd be a father in 5 weeks. Keeping that in his mind he continued to search.

Hours later he and his subordinates met at the rendezvous. Sesshomaru wore a cold mask as they reported nothing, apparently Inuyasha was anticipating that he might've searched those locations and hadn't been seen by the inhabitants. The lord wanted to groan, instead he focused on finding Inuyasha's lost scent. He searched for days with no avail, his ire increased as he hadn't slept and his youkai gave him no rest because of their mate's condition. The lord felt he'd travelled the entirety of his lands before it dawned on him that Inuyasha wouldn't have stayed here. Immediately sending messengers to the different lands, asking permission to enter he could do nothing more but wait for their approval. He was on edge, his leg bounced with the weight of his uncertainty as he tried to get a better read on Inuyasha through the mark he'd placed on him. He couldn't do it as well or track the hanyou as others could because Inuyasha had not marked him in return.

()()()()()()()()()()

1 week later and Inuyasha knew that he'd made the right decision in coming to the east, it was warm, the food was better, he loved it. However currently, it could be better. He felt dizzy and overheated, he could pass out at this rate. Eventually he found some water to cool his body in. He felt a pulse of something strange that went straight to his brain. Looking around and then at his own body he noticed his slightly distended abdomen. His eyes widened as his inner youkai self whispered, _pups_ in his subconscious. "No…no no no no no…" Inuyasha felt panic seize his chest and it became harder to breathe. "This isn't happening…it's not happening! What is this?" Inuyasha was feeling a variety of emotions, from anger, to sadness, and everything in between. He could hear his heart beat in his ears, "I can't take care of a kid…I definitely can't take care of that monster's kids…but they're my kids too…" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he debated his baby bump. "I wasn't even in heat…" Inuyasha hadn't known it to be possible for youki of any kind to become pregnant outside of heat. Pulling himself from the water he set out to find a healer, one that wouldn't be opposed to helping the hanyou. He darted from village to village a lot faster than what he's use to before he felt it. Sesshomaru's youki. It was so unexpected that he was momentarily frozen in place. When the lord appeared, he looked calm and collected but the burning Inuyasha was feeling through his mating mark said otherwise.

"You will return with me to the castle at once." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Not on your life." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru let go and allowed all of him to come out. His power bristled as he did something he'd hoped he would not have had to, " _ **Inuyasha**_ , _**come**_ _**here**_." Inuyasha felt dizzy as his body lurched forward against his will.

The hanyou's eyes widened as he struggled, "What the fuck!?"

Sesshomaru merely looked at the hanyou standing before him, " **We are going back to the castle. When we arrive, you will eat as instructed, treat the servants with the respect they deserve, and you will not leave the grounds without my company.** " This was the power that mates held over each other. It could only be invoked when a mate felt the other was a danger to themselves. Wrapping arms around the angry struggling hanyou, he wrapped them in his youki and darted to the castle through the sky. Sesshomaru squeezed the hanyou unconsciously as his youkai was elated that his mate was safely in their arms. Inuyasha was once again, trapped in the oppressive room and environment. When Sesshomaru left the room Inuyasha took to destroying everything and using the debris to lock himself in.

Inuyasha's hatred burned him causing the lord to grimace, his youkai had finally settled but it was in a fit of rage again because of how upset Inuyasha was currently. There was no winning he simply decided to let it play out. He decided to send Masane to examine him once more.

When word reached Masane of her task she sighed, "I told him to leave the pup be. Should've just followed him around until the hanyou confronted him about it." She rolled her dark eyes when she came to the blocked door. Her eyebrows knit together as she felt something a bit off about Inuyasha's aura. It was too desperate, and he wasn't all the way there. Little did she know, on the other side of the door the hanyou had done something regretful. She knew something wasn't right when the hefty smell of blood wafted through the thick door. With a wave of her hand the doors opened and the wreckage was moved. A shaking hand covered her mouth, this is what happens when you trapped someone. These were the actions of a desperate being with no way out. When you trapped someone, they did things you never thought them capable of. Her eyes stung at the lost and she looked away for only a moment. Looking around she stepped forward towards the young man who sat bleeding out quickly. She felt sorry for the two dying pups but more so for their parent who tore them from his body. Holding her breath she began working on the hanyou who was visibly paler. Masane felt her lords youki as he rushed to the room. The lord, in a rare show, fell to his knees at the sight of the carnage. "I need to get him to my room, or he will die." The lord said nothing as he helped the healer. In her rooms she was doing everything she could to save the hanyou's life and reproductive organs. Eventually, she was able to stabilize him but he remained in a blood loss coma.

Masane could tell that her lord was having a hard time processing the loss of his pups and the near loss of his mate. Back in the family wing of the castle, several servants were in tears. Many of them cursing the heartless hanyou that killed the lord's children. Many of them wailed as they prepared to bury the tiny bodies.

After a few days, Inuyasha still had not woken up. It was helping his healing and Masane was quite proud of her skills. She saved the lord and his reproductive organs, but she couldn't do much of anything about the coma. He needed time and would wake on his own. Sesshomaru however, currently stood in front of the graves made by his servants. It was a reminder of how he failed. He stood in front of the graves for hours, his servants sending worried looks as they performed their normal duties. "Look what he has done to our lord!" He heard their furious whispers. "The lord shouldn't have taken a cold mate like that, he would've been a father!"

With every word a knife cut deeper, he couldn't blame Inuyasha for this. It was his duty to see to the needs of his mate, everything conflicted however. Back in the healers quarters Masane was checking the hanyou over. His stitches had healed cleanly as in accordance to his youki blood. She smiled, satisfied. A golden eye, however, was watching her. She couldn't help but be a little surprised. Inuyasha said nothing and didn't actually seem to be looking at her. Sending an assistant to retrieve lord Sesshomaru who returned much quicker. Inuyasha was unresponsive. "What is wrong with him?" He asked, stroking the hanyou's cheek.

"I believe he is in shock." Masane stated, checking the hanyou's vitals.

"Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru whispered, looking into the hanyou's glazed over eyes. "When should this be over?"

"There's no telling. He is youki but he is also human, if it were either I could tell. There are several ways to bring him out of it but I believe at this stage, since he is still injured it'd be best to wait." Masane concluded. Watching with interest as Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha's eyes.

"Are we able to move him?" Sesshomaru asked after a while.

"That should be fine, but I will need to care for him regularly." Masane confirmed.

Sesshomaru picked up his mate and carried him back to the family wing, he'd had a different room prepared for the hanyou with a much more comfortable bed and a similar view. Kissing his brothers forehead he began giving orders to his servants about his care.

For the next week, Masane cared for the hanyou. Making sure his body was taking in the nutrients it needed. She had to scold a servant more than once. It was obvious what they were doing, she could see the hatred brimming from the servants whenever they saw the hanyou. She herself was ready to decapitate one, which went against what she believed in. They purposely forgot the things she requested, and conveniently forgot to bath the lord. She narrowed her eyes when one nearly spilled boiling water on him. Knowing what would become of them but being more concerned with Inuyasha's health she covered him with a blanket and moved to leave the room when she heard a whimper.

Turning around she saw tears glistening in his eyes. "What did I do!?" He screamed loud enough to shake the room. Sesshomaru was walking towards Inuyasha's new rooms when he felt a stir in his mating mark, although the cold lord wasn't prepared for the bombardment of emotions that was sent his way. He was so overwhelmed with the range and intensity of emotions that Inuyasha was feeling that his eyes rolled back and he lay passed out in the middle of the hall. Servants and guards rushed to his side. He shook them off and rushed to Inuyasha's room, the emotions making him dizzy and his youkai wasn't helping.

"Why would I do that!? Why?" Inuyasha sobbed loudly, the full realization hitting him. "What did I do? What did I do!?" He cried harder. Only Masane bared witness to the young hanyou's strife. "I want them back…I want…" He began to cough before leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting stomach acid. "I take it baaaack…" The events replayed in his head.

 _Inuyasha paced his room, ire growing with every moment in the room. He hated Sesshomaru, he hated the castle, he hated everything about his own situation, and most of all he hated this room. Nothing was in his control anymore. Everything was being decided for him, the one thing he had had all his life was his freedom. That was the one thing he loved about his life. Being able to come and go as he pleased. It was like being leashed with the beads again, only this time he didn't get smashed into the ground. This time he lost rights to himself and his life. He was trapped, like when he was trapped to the sacred tree. There was no telling what tactics the lord would use when the pups were born. There was no doubt in his mind that if the lord wanted to keep him away he would. The thought only angered him more. The lord probably raped him for this result. Why else? He always went on and on about their father to the point of having a complex so it wasn't an outrageous idea. He hadn't seen any shiroinu since being here and he was certain that was the only reason Sesshomaru saw fit to do this to him. He didn't want to have children with the cold lord. He wouldn't give birth to his kids. A clawed hand had already found his abdomen, his human subconscious egged him on, telling him it was only right. That he shouldn't give birth to the child of a rapist. While his youki subconscious wailed for him to stop as the human halve beat it into silence. He felt his youki pulse once before he plunged into his own body and removed his children, dropping them wherever he stood as he walked the room. He sat up against some debris and watched them twitch. His breathing slow and all he could hear was his youkai screaming in his head._

Inuyasha had never cried as much as he was currently. Not even the death of his mother had brought tears as such to his eyes. The flood of tears stained the sheets he was clutching so tightly. His short hair giving a clear view of the distraught face. Masane could feel the sorrow of the young lord as he reached a near hysterical level. Servants working and walking pass the room paused at the sight of their lord standing outside of the door. The lord could tell he was to blame. Inuyasha was feeling such a high level of regret and contempt for himself that Sesshomaru was at a complete loss. "What's wrong with me?" He cried loudly. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He choked out. "I'm sorry…" He continued to repeat like mantra. The hanyou gripped at his chest, a telltale sign that the wound cut deep in his heart. The servants and guards passing the room could hear nothing of what happened beyond the door. Only those of canine descent had any inkling of the happenings.

Standing outside of the room, he said nothing as he listened to the hysterics of the hanyou. He didn't have the words to describe what Inuyasha was feeling currently. Sesshomaru braced himself on the door as he was having trouble keeping a clear head. He'd always been taught to push down his emotions and keep them at bay. Inuyasha had no such training and the Lord couldn't repress emotions that were not his own. Inuyasha continued to sob for what felt like hours before crying himself to sleep. Sesshomaru decided to enter then. To see his brother, who against all odds came out on top, broken as he was, Sesshomaru could only examine his face. The lord couldn't understand his brother, he never had. Tears still stuck to long dark eyelashes. "He will be hungry when he wakes my lord." Sesshomaru spared Masane a glance before he tucked Inuyasha in and took his leave. A broth would be best, with large chunks of spiced meat and veggies. He made his way to the kitchens to request it and waited for it to be finished. The chefs were frantic as they expected him to simply leave. He waited in the same position for three hours until the food was ready. He simply took two bowls and rice on a tray and left. When he opened the door, Masane was gone and Inuyasha was sitting up in bed staring off into space. When the lord approached, he was given a cold stare and a low growl. Setting the tray on the bedside table he pulled a chair from a seating area. "Eat it if you are able. It should help your healing as you haven't eaten in several days." He watched as Inuyasha apprehensively too a bowl before sniffing it and eyeing it suspiciously. "Do you truly think me the type to poison someone?"

"I don't know maybe the gaping hole you left in my chest is a fucking indicator. Get the fuck away from me." Sesshomaru sighed and took the remaining bowl from the tray and began to eat. Inuyasha glared at him before starting to eat as well. Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha scarfing down rice, before eyeing the other. The hanyou had eaten everything quite quickly and was obviously still hungry. Without thinking Sesshomaru handed his own bowl to the hanyou. Who took it without a word. Soon the hanyou had finished all of the food and drank a glass of water to wash it all down. "Would you like anything else?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual tone. Inuyasha however was just glaring at him once more before looking the bastard king over, the lord looked different. Gone was his armor and warrior clothing, he was actually wearing a yukata and his hair looked messy and disheveled, well as disheveled as the lord could look. He looked normal in a way, which Inuyasha found annoying. How could the bastard be s calm and relaxed after what he'd done to the hanyou. As if it was an everyday occurrence to be expected.

"Curry bread. Udon. Rice. Stir-fry." Inuyasha listed as he turned to stare at the fireplace, watching as it burned. Sesshomaru stood and headed back to the kitchen, telling them what to make. Inuyasha was staring at the door strangely, he hadn't expected the lord to go himself. He took a deep breath, he was sad and angry. He thought about his children, what they would've been like, what he could've taught them and how much he would've loved them had the circumstances been different. "I'm sorry." He whispered into the empty nothingness.

Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's emotions deepen in regret and sadness and could only sigh as he waited for the chefs to complete their tasks. Everything was ready and loaded into the cart around an hour and a half later. Joining the quiet hanyou in his room once more, "I was unsure as to whether or not you are able to ingest raw meat so there are variations of each dish." Sesshomaru cleared the table and set up the curry bread, rice and udon.

"Shut. Up." Inuyasha muttered as he began scarfing the food down. His resources were depleted, he honestly doubted he could even move from the bed he was in. He ate item after item, Sesshomaru's eyes were wide as he assumed the hanyou would slow down at some point. He didn't. In the middle of eating another curry bun he mumbled, "Ramen would be so good right now."

"Ramen?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha paused in his conquest and glared. Ignoring his question, he continued to eat. He didn't want to talk about Kagome but he felt the stab of her death deep within his chest. Sesshomaru felt the spike of hurt and bit his tongue. He hadn't meant to upset the hanyou more. Finishing off another bowl of rice he looked at the cart. Sesshomaru cleared what he'd eaten away and gave him the rest. He'd never seen one person eat so much…it was a bit gross. He thought to himself quietly, a bit happy the hanyou had refused to eat with him before. Inuyasha finished everything and sighed in satisfaction. He felt a tad too full but his body would burn it off quickly. If he learned anything about his body it was that it burned energy very quickly. "Why?" He asked when the silence became to loud.

"You must elaborate."

"Of all the damn people in the world. Of all the fucking youki nobility." Inuyasha began, "Why me?"

Sesshomaru really had no excuse of his own, his youkai would take no other, "...I'm unsure…"

"What?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow a furious growl building in his chest.

"My youkai dictated that I do so. Otherwise we would not be in this situation." The lord explained simply.

"What the hell do you mean? My fucking youkai can't force me to do shit!" Inuyasha stated, becoming outraged.

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised, youki were their youkai just within a different conscious mind. There was very little that separated him from his youkai. When he was in his true form they were one in the same. "There is no youki, living or dead, who can deny their youkai's wishes. You are not fully youki…that may be the reason." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, trying to comprehend not being in control of his youki aside from when he lost control, and it having the ability to do as it pleases. The mere thought made his stomach turn. "Inuyasha, are you able to speak with your youkai?"

The hanyou was going to ignore the question but , "Yeah." escaped his lips. "It gets annoying with the two voices shouting at me all of the time."

"Two?" Sesshomaru raised a worried brow.

"Human and youki, in a constant argument…but I can't hear them right now. They're not talking." Logically he knew that they didn't actually talk. It was just an easier way of explaining what the two halves actually did but to not have either one pulling him this way or that way Inuyasha was becoming anxious. Sesshomaru looked a little stunned at the revelation.

Sesshomaru continued talking much to Inuyasha's displeasure, "I am not opposed to being mated to you as my youkai must have some reason for it."

"So my fucking opinon was thrown out the fucking window huh? What made your bitch ass think I'd be okay with this? I'm not one of these fucking youki that kiss your ass. I fucking hate you." Was Inuyasha's infuriated reply, he couldn't believe a word from the lords mouth. "Leave." He snarled. He had a lot on his mind and wanted to be alone. With a curt nod, Sesshomaru took his leave.

Inuyasha examined the bed he was in, it was much more comfortable than the other one and the room was a lot less oppressive and helped him to not think about what Sesshomaru did. Hunching down into the blankets he tried not to think of his deceased children but failed. Tearing up, guilt ate at his heart. He wasn't thinking when it happened. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" He felt his sorrow burn in his chest. "How could I do that to them?" He asked himself quietly. "Why would I?" He felt the human pulse in positivity and the youkai in negativity. Perhaps at that moment he was a lot more human in thought than usual. His youkai wanted to keep them. Inuyasha closed his eyes, imagining what they would've looked like at different ages and how he would've made sure their lives were better than what his had been. This led to thoughts of when he'd finally free himself from Sesshomaru. His life had always been a series of few ups and very many downs. "I won't give up." He eventually drifted off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru was in his own bedroom, sipping wine and dealing with Inuyasha's emotions. As distraught as the hanyou was, happily Sesshomaru couldn't see him doing something as drastic as taking his own life anymore. He could also feel the distrust Inuyasha felt towards him. It was to be expected, but until the hanyou healed and marked him, the hanyou would have to be cooped up in the castle. He called Masane to his room to discuss what Inuyasha had told him about the multiple voices. He'd never heard of something like that happening to hanyou, but then again, there were very few hanyou that lived to be Inuyasha's age.

"You called my lord?" Masane said outside of the door.

"Enter." She opened the door and bowed.

"Tell me what you know about the two halves of a hanyou." Sesshomaru demanded coldly.

"What do you mean, my lord." Masane questioned, a bit lost.

"Inuyasha says that he hears his human half as he does his youkai, is this possible?" The youki elaborated.

"Interesting. It could be what humans describe as their conscience. The part that tells them right from wrong, much like our instincts." Masane explained.

"So, it is possible?" He asked once more.

"Yes, very possible." She confirmed.

"How has he not gone insane. It is already difficult to have a youkai screeching in your head. A human voice cannot be helpful." Sesshomaru knew personally that he'd probably never be able to deal with such a situation.

"Well my lord, Inuyasha is around 250 years old, he's had quite some time to learn to manage and deal with them." She herself was considering this. Inuyasha was one of two hanyou she'd ever examined and the dual voices had never come up. "Were you afraid he might be crazy?"

"It crossed my mind." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Well, I doubt that is the case. Currently, with the death of your pups, he's been acting as a normal inu who has just lost them. The shock, over eating, and wanting to be alone. There's a small chance he'll become quite needy and reliant upon you but there is no telling when you throw his human half into the mix. Ordinarily, it is impossible for an inu to physically harm their children. Leaving them to starve to death is possible in certain situations, but hurting them by your own hand, never. Most would take their own lives before allowing such, though there have been extreme cases, as with your mother." Masane nodded, thinking about the behavior she'd been observing. "Though, he isn't as distraught as inu become, and I think the human half plays on that part. A part of him is glad the children are gone."

Sesshomaru lost himself in his thoughts, a part of him was hurt that his children hadn't even had a chance to live but his youkai had not made a connection with them yet so he wasn't feeling what Inuyasha was. "You may leave, Masane." She bowed and headed back to her office. Sesshomaru finished the last of his wine as he felt Inuyasha drift off to sleep. He needed Inuyasha to mark him so his youkai finally relaxed. Inuyasha wasn't an official mate because Sesshomaru didn't bare his mark. The lands would only see him as a concubine if they learned he had not marked the lord in turn, and his youkai flared in his core at the thought.

* * *

Alrighty, chapter 2, thank you all for your feedback and thanks a bunch for reading! I know this story is really tough and difficult to read, but I'll throw a hint out to you all. Learn more about the psychological changes victims go through especially male victims, it might help you understand Inuyasha more...(I tend to research for my stories)...

PurpleCosmos - Yeah I get that, I find it very hard and disturbing to read rape fics because it's portrayed as something desirable and it just never sat well with me, which is why I wanted to give this a go.

Sherryfanfic1999 - I can't even begin to describe how delightful your review was. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Inuyasha was sitting up once again staring off into space. He felt empty and alone in the world once more. Logically, with all of the youki and hanyou friends he'd made, he knew he wasn't alone but at the moment that's all he could feel. He wanted his friends back, he wanted someone to reassure him so he could brush them off and insist he was fine even though he wasn't. Just knowing there was someone there who had your back made things better. His eyes found his abdomen and he noticed his firerat robes and sword were missing. His eyes widened as panic set in. It was the type of panic that felt like someone was squeezing your heart repeatedly and Inuyasha tried to stand. Standing he gripped the bedpost as his legs proved much weaker than what he assumed. Taking a knee, he cursed. He needed Tetsaiga. His youkai was even too weak to sense the blade. Cursing once more he fell. "Fuck I feel pathetic."

"You should."

Looking up he saw two servants that he hadn't heard arrive. He growled, "Pissed off bitch." Pulling himself into a crouching position he glared.

"You're the bitch here. What kind of person murders their own children? You're a pathetic excuse for a mate. I feel completely sorry for Lord Sesshomaru." The other spoke up.

"He probably tricked our lord into mating him."

The two servants continued to berate him in his weakened state. "Hehehehehahahhaa." Inuyasha started to laugh. "When I get Tetsaiga I'm going to kill you both."

They quieted then, "Lord Sesshomaru would never allow it! We've worked here for centuries!"

Inuyasha said nothing, he merely stared at them. "You really believe he gives a damn about you, don't you? He only cares about himself you morons. I can't wait to put you all out of your misery." Inuyasha said as he was finally able to stand. The comment about his deceased children was what sealed their fate. No matter how long it took, he would kill them both. "Get out." They flipped their hair and left the room. He sat deep in thought before he shouted, "I hate this goddamn castle!"

"Have you thought that maybe it feels the same way?" Masane said coolly. "You should be on guard. The servants are unaware of your situation. They only see you as the cruel vindictive mate to their warm and caring lord. Quite backwards ne?"

"…" Inuyasha glared at her.

"What? Nothing to say? You're not even going to shout at me?" Masane questioned.

"You're the only person that seems remotely sane…" Inuyasha commented. "How long til I'm up to snuff."

"A few more days of food and sleep and you should be fine." She confirmed. "Are you going to run again?"

"If I say I was?" Inuyasha glared.

"Do what you will. I won't tell the lord." Masane assured him. She wondered what could be on the young lord's mind that put him so deep in thought.

"I have a question." Inuyasha started, seeming to have found his resolve.

"I will do my best to answer if that is what you wish." She nodded, giving him the go ahead.

"Where is Sesshomaru's mother?" Inuyasha asked. Not expecting the stunned reaction from the usually collected woman. Masane merely gapped at him.

"Why?" Was her calm voice.

"I want to talk to her."

Masane sighed, "My lord, the former lady of the west died very many years ago. Long before you were born."

"How?" Inuyasha had literally seen the woman during the time of Naraku. She'd wanted to kill him. If that wasn't Sesshomaru's mother then who the hell was she?

"I am unable to say my lord as Lord Sesshomaru is on his way." The healer explained as she began to mix a medicine for the hanyou to drink.

The door opened a few minutes later and the Lord entered as Masane said he would. "You were panicking. Are you okay?"

Inuyasha glared, "Take your fake ass concern and shove it up your ass." He wouldn't admit it, but even seeing the lord made his anxiety go through the roof.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru tried.

"Fuck off!"

"I was only showing concern for your wellbeing."

"Tsk! You didn't seem to care about my wellbeing when you raped me!" Inuyasha growled loudly. "Leave you sadistic bastard! I don't need anything from you except a way to get away from you, asshole!"

Sesshomaru felt a growl build low in his chest. After all he'd done, and after all of the happenings of the past few days the hanyou still had the audacity to disrespect him in front of his staff. "Listen Inuyasha, you will give me the respect that my station demands!"

"What? The station you got from existing? I can respect the position but you as a person don't deserve respect! If all of those brainwashed fuckheads knew what I know about you, how you tortured me my entire life, and made your shortcomings my problem, no one would respect you. I'd rather be mated to Naraku!" Inuyasha belted out for all to hear as Sesshomaru had not closed the doors. "I'd rather be mated to all of my enemies at once than be mated to you for even a minute. I hate you and I always will! Nothing you do or say will change over a hundred years of malice! You are the reason I hate you! Why do you even fucking try!?" Masane watched the interaction with interest as Inuyasha tore into his mate. The lord looked calm and collected but for those who had known him since his childhood, they were easily able to see how furious the lord was. Inuyasha seemed to be having a field day tearing into the lord who stood stark still as a crowd gathered behind him. "And you wanna know what makes me hate you most of all? The fact that that you truly and honestly think just because I'm stuck with you that I'd give up and accept your delusional ass." He laughed then, it was hysterical and dry. "It's so funny really! I've done nothing but fight for my life since the day my mother died, and you expect me to hand that life to you?" Inuyasha laughed some more his hysteria rising as adrenaline and anxiety went through the roof clouding his mind and making him woozy, "Someone unworthy of respect, someone so far from respectable, demanding respect. Damn you're fucked in the head." Sesshomaru growl released and was near deafening. "You can be as mad as you want bastard. Being stuck with you is the only thing worse than death. I must have died in the battle with Naraku because this is what hell would look like for me. Being stuck with you!" Masane had never seen someone meet the glare of the lord head on and unwavering.

"My lord. Inuyasha is still not at his full power, he needs to rest. Being worked up is not good for his body." Masane tried to calm the lord knowing he was seconds away from doing something rash. "It will take him a much longer time to recover if he continues to feel such a high level of anxiety. Sesshomaru said nothing. He glared at Inuyasha before turning on his heel to leave, scattering the servants.

"Ne, Masane. Where's my sword and firerat?" Inuyasha asked in a much more relaxed state now that the lord had left.

"Inuyasha, we'll get to that but I'm wondering…aside from the mating…what has Sesshomaru done to make you hate him so?" Masane asked, handing him a cup of healing tonic to drink.

"Tortured me since I was a child. Hunting me down, beating me near death, and repeating. He's done nothing but curse my birth since the old man died. He'll regret everything he's ever done to me." Inuyasha said with such resolve she became worried. She tilted her head in consideration, she would have to inquire the lord as to where he found the young hanyou.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Only 3 days later and Inuyasha was up and feeling like himself. He hadn't seen nor heard word of Sesshomaru since his tangent about how awful a person the lord was. He was feeling a lot better despite the ache any thoughts of his deceased children brought to him. He shook his head of the thoughts and pulled on his firerat that had been returned a few days prior. Securing Tetsaiga to his hip, he set out to plan his next escape. Inuyasha now realized that getting to the mainland would be his only chance. Sesshomaru had too many connections that inconvenienced him to no end. He also needed time to find that woman he understood to be the mother of the lord. He didn't want to but he found himself wondering why anyone wouldn't want to be mated to his father. From what he was told, he was a benevolent ruler that the people adored. His line of thinking made him pause as he thought back to the servants. That's how all of them saw Sesshomaru. Walking, he paused in front of a painting of the former lord. "What kind of fucked up things did you do old man?" He questioned in the empty hall.

Later, Inuyasha found himself standing in a garden he'd yet to explore. He was standing in front of two small graves. They were fresh, unlike the other graves which were much older. They didn't have names on the headstones and merely read, "Prince and Princess of the west" Along with a date. The date. Inuyasha sighed, "You wouldn't have wanted to exist in this messed up world anyway. Maybe…hopefully…you'll be reborn as my kids again….and I promise I'll take care of you then…I'm sorry…Aiko…Akihiko…." He named them before using the adamant Tetsaiga to get a shard of adamant and carefully engraving the names on the stones. "A name is the least I can give you." He whispered. He looked around the garden of graves. He noticed how none of them had names and felt a little sick. "Who's buried here?" He questioned to the air.

Inuyasha saw a few servants watching him and growled. Turning back to the graves of his children, "I'm sorry…I'll come see you again…." The servants reminded him that there were two he owed death to. Sniffing around he eventually found them outside in the area reserved for soldiers. Inuyasha felt his ire grow with every step he took. He noted Sesshomaru off with one of his advisors watching him. Unsheathing Tetsaiga he growled loudly catching everyone's attention. The servant's eyes widened when they saw him. "I told you I was going to kill you." Other servants scurried away as he approached and his youki pulsed.

"My lord! Please help us!" One screeched looking to Sesshomaru for assistance who merely watched.

"He cannot kill you if you are undeserving of such." The advisor standing next to him stated.

The servant's eyes widened in fear, and only their screams were heard as he sent the wind scar hurdling towards them. "I said not to open your mouth around me." Inuyasha growled, reiterating a portion of what he'd said before he'd escaped because obviously the servants weren't aware of his policy still standing.

"Hm, it would seem Inuyasha had already created the loophole on your command, my lord." The advisor observed.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he watched his brother. Eyes wild and furious. Inuyasha seemed like a different person, more like how he was before he was pinned to the tree. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga and began to leave the area. Everyone present was stunned to silence. "You bastard!" Inuyasha turned to see a weapon coming quickly. He dodged and the attacker was stopped in his tracks, being detained by several guards.

"To attack Lord Inuyasha is an attack on Lord Sesshomaru. Punishable by death." One of them growled.

"But he killed her! My intended!" The man cried out.

"She had her warning." Inuyasha continued on his way not sparing his silent mate a glance, even an insult. When he was out of earshot the complaints began.

"Lord Sesshomaru! He's out of control!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, he scares us!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, why would you take such a cold mate!?"

His servant and a few guards bombarded him with questions but Sesshomaru had no response. Inuyasha was as he described to them. He just hadn't had a reason to show that side of himself because Inuyasha trusted no one here. He was on guard constantly. "Enough." The crowd found silence, "He has been through something traumatic. Anyone bothering him will be put to death. Back to what you were doing." Sesshomaru continued to oversee the work he ordered them to complete.

One servant, however, had followed him. It was the wolf girl that he'd nearly killed a few weeks ago. Her heart was racing as she stood in front of the lords room. She knocked and was quick to open the door when she heard how annoyed the lord sounded. When she entered, she bowed immediately. "What do you want?"

Her hands were shaking as she stared at the ground. She wasn't even sure what she wanted. "Um…my lord…I…I would like to…um…become your…your personal servant….."

"Why?" Inuyasha glared at the wolf girl who clearly had a death wish by coming to bother him when he was already so annoyed.

"S-so-s-so-oo."

"Just fucking spit it out already!" Inuyasha growled angrily causing the wolf demoness to burst into tears.

"I'm sorry!" She was kneeling on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Oaky okay okay! Just stop crying, geez you'd think I was going to…oh right…" Inuyasha realized the demoness might very well be terrified of hm. After all, he had almost killed her before. "Fine, whatever. What's your name?"

"Sa-sa-a-kura!" She looked at him with tearful eyes and a runny nose.

"Gross…maybe you should wash your face or something…." Inuyasha didn't do well with women, especially when they were crying. Eventually the wolf demoness had calmed and explained that she didn't think Inuyasha was the bad guy he seemed, and that the other servants would have no reason to bother him if she became his personal servant. "And how do I know you aren't just going to spy on me for that bastard."

"I wouldn't do that my lord! But I only have my word…I'm sorry."

"You apologize too much, ya know that?" Inuyasha was annoyed with the girls constant apologizing…but it did take his mind off of the grave of his children that had be tearing at him. His youkai, while replenished, hadn't been doing much of anything. He could barely feel it but his human half was quite pleased with itself…and it made the hanyou sick. He felt so sick when he realized that not all of him was mourning the loss of his pups. "Well whatever I'm going to go raid those trees."

"May I join you my lord!?" Sakura pipped.

"Do whatever you want." Inuyasha waved her off.

"Okay!" She followed the hanyou to the orchard at a servant's distance behind him. Many other servants gawked and watched the two move through the halls. Inuyasha approached a different tree which some servants scurried away from. He sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, there was a barrel full of fruit sitting next to him which he begins to eat. Sakura stood to the side watching him deep in thought. "Um, my lord, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Inuyasha's eyes found the wolf demoness.

"How did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha felt his heart stop at the question and his stomach start to churn. "What do you mean how did I meet him?"

"Well…did your parents give you to him? Was it for a treaty or something? I'm sorry, I don't know much about royalty…but I have heard about your heroics and how you've saved so many people." Sakura giggled. Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded until he realized that she truly had no idea who he was.

"How don't you know who I am? The previous lord of this castle died trying to save my life." Inuyasha couldn't believe she didn't know about that.

"But the previous lord died protecting his unbor…." She trailed off, staring at the hanyou. "Eh!? That's impossible!"

"What are you on about?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.

"The lord, the baby, and his mate all died together. That's how the story goes."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She took in the lord's scent and her eyes widened. She hadn't realized it before but the scent spoke of a blood relation to the lord. She'd assumed it was the scent of their lord marking his mate, but the scent was all its own. "How are you alive?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"He saved me and my mother…so…no one here knows that bastard and I are half-brothers?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"H-how? The lord…was mated…and um…" Sakura was so confused. Infidelity was an impossibility in the youki world. A youki's youkai wouldn't allow adultery.

Inuyasha glared at Sakura before gesturing for her to sit in front of him. "Tell me the story." For the next hour or so the two received very odd and wild looks from servants and guards alike as the wolf demoness told Inuyasha the story as she'd been told. The differences being his mother was supposedly the inuyouki mate of the lord, and Sesshomaru not being asked for assistance. It made a lot of sense since the woman was nowhere to be found. What Inuyasha couldn't understand is why rewrite history? "Well I'm gonna flat out tell you that most of that isn't true whatsoever. You were lied to. The mate was a human princess that was kidnapped by her people because they thought she's been bewitched by the demon lord. After the lord fought the dragon and sealed him to the side of a mountain, he asked Sesshomaru's ass for help, which he refused, he then was able to save me and my mom but died when the burning mansion crushed him as he fought with Takemaru of Setsuna. My mom was taken in along with me by her family, but severely mistreated, and when she died I was chased off… I was maybe 40 something or 50…" Sakura covered her mouth in shock. "And the first thing your _beloved_ lord did when he came across me was hit me so hard I flew into a tree and dislocated my jaw. So, forgive me if you can't understand why being mated to that rapist isn't in my interests."

"But why would lord Sesshomaru do such a thing?" Sakura had only known a kind and quiet king who ruled the best he could.

"Because you're a brainwashed moron along with the rest of those idiots. He fucking erased me from the records, from fucking history. Just another layer of me fucking hating him. I can't wait to break out of this mating so I can severe his head from his fucking shoulders." Inuyasha growled angrily. "Does this place have a library?"

"Um y-yes my lord." Sakura's head was still reeling from the information that she'd been told.

Inuyasha allowed her to lead him to the library. Inuyasha was going to hit the lord where it hurt the most. His pride. According to his knowledge the elders were still present in the castle and wanted to see him and speak with him. He however needed to confirm that he was slashed from the records so he could back the bastard of a lord into a corner. The library was huge and Inuyasha couldn't help but gawk at the tomes lining the shelves. Finding the history section, he started reading up on the west as Sakura picked out the books she assumed would be of interest to him. While he could read a small amount before the Naraku incident, enough to get by, Kagome had really opened his world to literature and he enjoyed reading quite a bit. Everyone thought he was pretty much a moron, and he preferred it that way. Underestimation allowed him a lot of leeway. In about 4 hours, Inuyasha had confirmed through the books that he was slashed from the record. "This is really interesting." It was enough to back him into a corner and potentially force the lord to leave him alone. Before they left Inuyasha made sure to touch, open, and flip through a great majority of the books in the library and make Sakura do the same so Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to pinpoint what he was doing. Better safe than sorry.

He was going to ruin the lord's reputation even more that he already had. Every would see what a sick bastard he was and finally allow him to put the lord out of his misery.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru was sitting down with the elders for a meal, when he received word about Inuyasha allowing a servant to follow him around. It was odd to say the least. After the meal, they continued to pester him about seeing Inuyasha. "My mate has been through something traumatic and it would be best for him to rest." Sesshomaru searched Inuyasha's feelings but was getting nothing more than amusement and apathy which was a strange combination. As he took his leave, he continued to sort through how Inuyasha was feeling. The emotions were a lot more stable than before but he couldn't understand the amusement. "Could it be the servant?" He thought to himself. He confirmed that he would have to reward the servant in some way for getting close enough to even slightly amused his brother that had been an emotional wreck since his arrival.

A guard had confirmed that Sakura, the wolf demoness the hanyou had almost killed was the one following him around. They'd spent a lot of time in the library from what they told him and more time in the orchard just speaking. Sesshomaru assumed that perhaps she was doing it so that no other servants would die. She was quite brave he concluded. He sat in his office drinking wine and going over various documents of interest as a servant detailed what he'd witnessed the two doing. Sesshomaru wondered what his brother was doing. Perhaps he was bored and had taken to reading to alleviate that boredom. In any case, he decided he would go see for himself.

Elsewhere, Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the castle contemplating all that he'd read. He even read a book about mating and what that meant fully. Sesshomaru had used what amounted to a spell on him to lock him up without chaining him down. Which added another layer of hatred. "What should I do?" While he wasn't the idiot people thought him, he preferred to hit things head on rather than being cunning. There was so much the bastard was hiding from the idiots that worked for him. He should probably start with the whole, I'm actually his brother bit because then the problems would roll in by themselves. Thankfully the elders would be around for a quite a while according to Sakura. He jumped into the courtyard and headed for the small dining hall where more private dinners took place. As he thought, all parties were present. All eyes were on him as he took a seat directly across from Sesshomaru at the other end of the table, completely ignoring the seat beside the lord that was reserved for him. The elders congratulated him on his recovery but Inuyasha leveled an intense glare on the lord as he let his rage and animosity grow. Not missing Sesshomaru's barely noticeable shift in discomfort as it confirmed that what the book said was indeed truth, that the lord could feel his emotions clearly because he'd marked him. He let the rage build but calmly lifted a glass of water to his lips. After taking a swig, he set the glass down and stared at the still water. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked unwavering. Glaring at the lord more intensely, Inuyasha's eyes found the elders, which worried Sesshomaru. "Perhaps it would be best if we spoke in private if something is bothering you." Sesshomaru tried to steer, unsure of where Inuyasha was taking this.

"Do you have any siblings?" Inuyasha asked, "Because I always thought you did but according to everyone else that isn't true, huh? Odd isn't it." Inuyasha said with sarcasm dripping from his annoyed voice. "I'm curious as to why I would think you did, yet no one else does." From the way Sesshomaru's eyes widened, Inuyasha confirmed that it was the lord who slashed him from the records.

"I believe now is not the time to discuss such trivial matter as the elders have been waiting to speak to you." Sesshomaru bit out, steering the minds of the elders elsewhere.

"Trivial? Well, I think this is the perfect time to talk about it because I don't think even the elders know. Huh? Strange, don't you think?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued to glare at the lord his apathy coming forth and his eyes dulling. "After all, you always said it was you who'd end my life big brother."

"W-what is this now?" An elder stuttered.

"Oh, so you don't know. To think it was you who said you don't lie, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stood as an older dog youki took in his scent. The dog had to sit down for a moment as he clutched at his heart.

"This isn't possible." He said trying to catch his breath.

"But it is, and the only person here who knew who I was is your beloved youki lord. So, tell me Sesshomaru. Why doesn't anyone know who I am?" All eyes were on the youki lord who seemed to be made of stone as he tried to think of what to say.

Clearing his throat, "As I said. This is a matter discussed best elsewhere."

"I refuse to be mated to you. There's a way to undo it and I _will_ undo it and kill you." Inuyasha said as he left the room of fuming elders.


End file.
